The most pertinent prior art is the industrial practice of drying emulsions of organic oils, normally referred to as flavorants, to prepare so-called instant beverages and for use in candy and medicines.
From a study of the literature and problems of spray-drying fragrances and flavorants as now practiced in the industry, it is understood that the standard for organic oils is that the obtainable limit of the oil concentration is 8 percent by weight when emulsified in water, and containing starches, malto-dextrins and/or gum arabic. Also, a long felt problem is that such emulsions lose a substantial proportion of their oils during storage after spray-drying.
It is an object of this invention to capture organic oils in a spray-dried form that will hold shelf-life with essentially no loss of the volatile organic components during or after spray-drying.
It is a further object of the invention to substantially decrease oxidation of fragile organic oil flavorants during spray-drying and storage.
Yet another object of this invention is to increase the proportion of organic oils in spray-dried materials above the industry standard.